Sacrebleu
|-| Sacrebleu= Sacrebleu is a BLU female Pyro TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Rivfruifv. Her theme song is "Fly in the Freedom" from Sonic Adventure 2. Appearance and Personality She appears as a BLU Femme Pyro with a Triclops helmet, which is equipped with a radio communicator, though it's not visible until she presses it. She's a "secret agent bounty hunter" working with the government, fulfilling top secret missions with her assigned partner, an assault android named Groink. She's very serious about her work, and won't hesitate against most opponents, should they pose any threat or become an obstacle of any kind. Abilities and Weaknesses She's very experienced in hand-to-hand combat, using her fists and feet with great efficiency. For more intense battles, she's equipped with short blades that pop out of the spaces between her knuckles, acting as pseudo-claws. Despite her incredible agility, athleticism and stealth, she has about as much endurance as any other purely human Freak, and her skin-tight uniform provides little defense towards particularly dangerous attacks. Trivia *She is the first female Pyro Freak to use the actual female Pyro model; Madame P. was the first established "female" Pyro freak, but used a default Pyro model. *She was originally created with the intention of appearing in The Masked Offender Series, as the Masked Offender's old friend and long-time ally. However, when that series was scrapped, she was reworked for an appearance as a key hero character in Pancolawich Adventure. *She was originally going to be BLK, but her team was changed to avoid close resemblances to CyborPyro. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *The Actual Backstory of Dr. Uppengraden *Silhouette *The Impostor *The Creation of Dr. Robograden |-| Groink= :"Mode change." :―'Groink' switching between modes Groink is a RED robot Heavy TF2 Freak created by YouTube user Rivfruifv. Appearance and Personality Groink appears as a RED Heavy robot with glowing green eyes, wearing a Purity Fist and a Virtual Reality Headset. He's also equipped with the gun of a Level 2 Sentry, which replaces his left hand. He currently works as Sacrebleu's assigned partner on her government missions, assisting her in traveling and, when things get hectic, battling. Abilities and Weaknesses His gun is supplied with a seemingly infinite amount of ammo, and, when engaging in hand-to-hand combat, he can pack quite a punch. However, like most robots of his kind, he's weak against Sappers, particularly Red Tape Recorders. He's also rather slow, but makes up for it with his high defense levels. Trivia *His name and main weapon references the Gatling Groink, an enemy in Pikmin 2. *His voice lines are borrowed from E-102 Gamma, a playable character in Sonic Adventure. *His appearance in his first two videos was significantly different, using a Terminator-inspired custom skin and some kind of Purity Fist substitute. However, he was redesigned for the 2016 continuation of Pancolawich Adventure after the original models were lost. Notable Videos By the creator of the Freak *Silhouette *The Impostor *The Creation of Dr. Robograden Category:Blade Users Category:BLU Team Category:Chaotic Good beings Category:Enthusiasts Category:Females Category:Freak Hunters Category:Glass Cannons Category:Monsters made by Rivfruifv Category:Pyros Category:Thieves